Various alternative energy vehicle systems are now commercially available for urban use. Alternative in this context is compared to conventional internal combustion engines that use gasoline, diesel, natural gas, propane or other standard non-electric medium as its fuel source. The most ubiquitous of these vehicle systems is the gasoline-electric hybrid system where an electric motor is used to supplement the gasoline engine. The electric motor receives the bulk of its electrical energy and power from a battery pack that is charged during deceleration (regenerative braking) of the vehicle or by the gasoline engine. Recently, a plug-in version of the gasoline-electric hybrid vehicle has been made available that adds electrical energy storage capacity and charging of that additional storage capacity via a residential convenience 120 VAC outlet. The next logical step is the use of this alternative hybrid technology to replace multiple gasoline driven individual automobiles with a mass transit system composed of high occupancy vehicles with the same or better access to the road systems and without requiring new and costly charging stations for their batteries. This invention satisfies this next step as well as providing overall higher total efficiency.